


Warmth of Spring

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackrabbit Week Day : Winter and Spring Jack is introduced to a more soothing type of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmayaKira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaKira/gifts).



Jack was used to living in a world of ice, a world that very few were willing to face. It was bearable though since there were more than enough winter spirits, or that’s at least what the other spirits said. It’s no wonder that Jack decided to spend all his time trying to be seen by children instead of seeking out any other spirit. The frost sprite had been on the receiving end of much venom from many of the less powerful spirits he happened to come across so it was understandable when he just decided that it was not worth it to be different from the others of ‘his kind’. 

The blizzard of ‘68 was supposed to be his biggest show, something to draw the attention of the winter court, but something happened that day that changed everything. That fateful day Jack Frost met E. Aster Bunnymund, the only Spring spirit who so much as looked at him. Even though Bunny had not been kind that day he had still left an impression on the younger, showing him a kind of warmth that had been denied to him before and soon Jack had a new goal. Starting that day the frost sprite decided that he would try to win the attention of Bunny so that he may once more feel the warmth of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been done better but I was in a bit of a hurry. Hopefully the rest will do better.


End file.
